


A shitty alternate, five sentence conclusion

by merrymint



Category: The 100
Genre: Don't read this without watching the episode first, F/F, MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR EVERYTHING, fuck 307
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymint/pseuds/merrymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title said it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shitty alternate, five sentence conclusion

1\. Even though Titus bribed the guards around Clarke's bedroom to fuck off, Lexa's guards still heard the commotion and came running in with Lexa.  
2\. When Lexa was shot, one of the guards had a proper medkit, and Clarke, being trained and at least slightly proficient in healing, stemmed the blood flow and applied bandages.  
3\. The best healers in Polis came as fast as they could and managed to extract the bullet and stitch up the wound, or at least do SOMETHING to save Lexa.  
4\. Titus is arrested for treason and tied to the blood tree, but when a shaky, recovering Lexa delivers the final blow, she forgives Titus.  
5\. Clarke still has to leave for Arkadia, Lexa is effectively bedridden and resting offscreen, and nothing hurts.


End file.
